fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Igeyorhm, the Martyr
Josep Von Karellong, also known as, Igeyorhm, the Martyr, is the second member and vice-commander of the Formal order of the Zodiak Knights of the Holy Dark Empire. Josep or rather Igeyorhm had been alive for centuries and was first born two decades before the founding of the Holy Dark Empire, Joining when he was twenty he was killed on his first assignment. Instead of dying he was reincarnated into a new baby with all his memories in tact. Having no where to go he left his bodies family and joined the Empire again. Using this method of reincarnation and memory retention Igeyorhm was reborn into the Empire countless times. Eventually he was made second in command of the Zodiak knights and given a proper title and was made guardian of the East. However Igeyorhm and his fellow knights all met their end on their final assignment to kill the dark reavers. But due to the betrayal of Emmerololth, the Sinless He and almost all his fellow knights were killed. Before he died Igeyorhm destroyed his memory of all his past lives, when he died his soul instead of being reborn it transcended the world and finally passed on. incidentally Josep Von Karellong is the name of the body Igeyorhm was reborn into and Igeyorhm is the name of the consciousness and memories that possesses each body as it is reborn. Appearance Josep is a tall handsom, if not a bit thin, young man with curly brown hair. He has fair olive skin and sharp brown eyes. Despite his rather striking appearance he is said to have dull uncaring eyes. This stems from his long life where his connections have diminished. He is said to carry himself in almost ghastly manner, very quite and unseen. Many members remark on his almost absent presence and if he never spoke you would hardly notice him. Despite this he was known as a fair skinned charming young man with strong brow, sharp eyes and thin soft lips. Personality Igeyorhm is a calm quite and rather stale individual. It is unknown what he was like when he was younger but centuries upon centuries have turned his humor to dust and has left him with an egoless existence. This makes him a deadly and effective warrior but he is not able to form real bonds with anyone any longer. He is incapable of true anger hate jealousy or envy, however he can also no longer express his joy happiness or even love. But he instead acts out the emotions as he remembers them, his memories are all he truly has and he is able to flawlessly reenact any emotion from said memories. He also no longer sees the point of being with other people, he claims that over the course of his many years he met people and fell in love several times, but the pain and repeated frustration of loosing all he had only to be reborn to do it all again became to much, so he in turn threw all connection when destroying his ego. However his opinion changed drastically when he fell in love with his commander and fellow knight Loghrif, the Transcendent, The two spent many years together and eventually Igeyorhm's affections were returned when the two fell in love. Igeyorhm for the first time was able to express his emotions and love another, something he thought he lost long ago. Josep also apparently has a rather embarrassing smile that only Loghrif's presence was able to force out of him. Igeyorhm pondered several time if it was him who was actually falling in love with Nathan or if it was really Joseph who fell in love, Igeyorhm eventually abandoned the thought when he realized that he and Josep were as one. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Zodiak Category:Holy Dark Empire